Taste
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: Aomine Daiki was ashamed to admit that he spent the better part of his childhood wondering what Kagami Taiga tasted like. (T for one minor curse word and mentions of making out)


AN: Hey, guys! This came about because I was derping around on the internet searching for AoKaga stuff and found that there's a blog on Tumblr just for AoKaga Month! (Which I recommend you guys taking a look at, it has lots of prompts, and stories too, I think!) The prompt for Day 22 was Taste. I hope it's okay that I used it even if I haven't done days 1-21! By the way, I promise that Aomine isn't a cannibal in this, that's not why he's wondering what Kagami tastes like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

Kagami Taiga surely tasted of candy and unicorns and rainbows and Yakisoba and spring and freshness and a new basketball and- and... Other things that were awesome, at least that's what four year old Daiki thought. His best friend was super super cool, so obviously he tasted good. Daiki was a bit sad that he never got the chance to check, though. He'd tried to practice by biting one of the other kids at his preschool, and sensei had gotten mad. Apparently biting his friends wasn't a good thing. He wasn't sure why, all he wanted to do was figure out what they tasted like.

Maybe Taiga tasted of burgers, Daiki wondered, because that was what he smelled like most of the time.

...

Kagami Taiga definitely tasted of vegetables and homework and everything else that was wrong with the world, seven year old Daiki was sure of this. How dare he ditch him to play with one of the other boys in their class?!

"Fine, play with Reiji!" Daiki shouted at his ex-best friend, or more accurately his ex-best friend's stupid, ugly, red hair, considering how much Daiki was towering over Taiga by that time. The doctor had said it was because of a 'growth spurt' or something like that. "See if I care!"

He kicked a rock far to his left for emphasis, and ran off in the opposite direction. The young bluenette wondered if maybe he should apologize when he heard his bes- ex-best friend's whimpers coming from behind him, but ran away again almost in tears himself when he saw stupid, ugly, Reiji comforting HIS Taiga, assuring HIS Taiga that it was okay.

Maybe Taiga tasted salty, because that was all Daiki could taste at the moment, or maybe the drops of water that definitely weren't coming out of his eyes had accidentally dripped into his mouth.

...

Kagami Taiga undoubtedly tasted how basketball felt: wonderful and amazing and purely unique, ten year old Daiki knew it had to be true. He wasn't a baby, he knew imagining what his best friend tasted like was a bad habit, and he was well beyond the toddlerish desire to bite someone, and yet he couldn't help but wonder.

According to his other best friend, Satsuki, girls in shoujo manga wondered how the lips of their male crushes tasted. She'd teased him for it, saying it was the same thing, but he had answered angrily that there was no way he liked Taiga.

Hah, maybe Taiga tasted like shoujo manga because they were both stupid and annoying. (He proudly announced this to Taiga later, who punched him in the arm before asking for a one on one, not even bothering to question why his friend was suggesting what he tasted like. No, maybe stupid wasn't that too far off of a description for Taiga.)

...

Kagami Taiga most certainly tasted like food, considering how much of it he consumed, and you are what you eat, right? 13 year old Aomine figured this was a logical train of thought.

At lunch that day, Aomine couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Kagami scarf down a few extra servings of curry. His best friend and newfound rival had glared at him, suggesting they settled it with a one on one.

Maybe Taiga tasted like gravel. No, never mind, he had gotten mixed up. Taiga clearly tasted the gravel, though, when he fell face first after a failed attempt at dunking. Aomine forgot all about the game, rushing over to make sure he was okay.

...

Kagami Taiga tasted like everything he'd always dreamed Kagami Taiga would taste like, 16 year old Aomine knew this for a fact.

He'd made the unthinkable mistake of shouting, "I like you!" instead of "I win!" after a particularly intense one on one. He couldn't help it. Kagami Taiga looked too damn good when he was sweaty.

But with the way it had ended up, them somehow making out on the floor of Kagami's apartment, he wasn't complaining.


End file.
